Losing You
by KillShiroo
Summary: Poco a poco los lazos se van cortando y un día Iwaizumi cae en la cuenta de que ya no sabe nada de la vida de Tooru. profesores y compañeros preocupados, acuden a Hajime mientras le advierten 'lo estamos perdiendo ' . Oikawa ajeno a esto se va hundiendo en un oscuro mundo de cigarrillos, peleas y depresión. Por lo que decidido a recuperarlo, Iwaizumi empieza a unir ese antiguo
1. Así fue como empezó todo¿o como termino?

Caminaba por la calle bajo el frívolo sol de invierno. Reacomode el cuello de mi polar, aun sabiendo que este no me podía aportar mas calor. Repentinamente caí en la cuenta de la falta de calor corporal y me pregunte el porque iba solo a la secundaria.

Ese casual pensamiento, a diferencia de los otros que pasaban constantemente por la cabeza de Iwaizumi (el chico no era muy pensativo) se quedo instalado en su conciencia. En un pequeño rincón apartado, pero molestándolo por el resto del día.

Al llegar se reunió con Issei y Hanamaki como acostumbraba. Paso toda la mañana con ellos, a media tarde se les unió Kyotani con su ya acostumbrada cara de culo y al final de la tarde se reunió con el resto en las canchas para practicar aquel deporte por el cual tenia una gran afición.

Empezamos calentando a excepción de Oikawa, que zafaba gracias a su rodilla no del todo sana (la cual todavía no explicaba como se la había roto). Nos dividimos en dos equipos y empezamos el entrenamiento. Un saque bajo de Kyotani fue directo hacia nuestro libero, Watari, que recibió limpiamente la pelota. Observe como esta se dirigía a los dedos de Tooru. Sus cálidos ojos, a la par de unas pronunciadas ojeras, calculaban las probabilidades ganadoras. Terminando sus movimientos con un certero pase, finalice el partido con un remate casi perfecto.

Lo observe festejar. La pierna rota, las ojeras, su desgaste físico. A pesar de no suponer un problema en los partidos, le daba un aire de fragilidad. sin embargo, esa apariencia de delincuente se había vuelto normal en el y apenas lo note.

Un par de horas después, terminamos el entrenamiento y fui a buscar las cosas a mi salón. notando también que Oikawa se había quedado practicando, algo que se le había vuelto rutina. Tome mi mochila y con el molesto pensamiento en la cabeza (que había pasado de ser porque voy solo a la secundaria a porque vuelvo solo a casa). Cuando el llamado de Issei me detiene.

-IWAIZUMI-SAAAAN!!!- me grita desde el otro lado del pasillo, a lo que me acerque trotando.

-¿Que sucede?-

-El tutor de la clase te llama... y parece ser algo serio-. asentí en forma de agradecimiento y fui veloz hacia el salón. ¿Que mierda había echo ahora?. Sin embargo cuando entre lo que recibí fue la preocupada cara del profe, en cambio de la furiosa expresión que yo esperaba.

-Iwaizumi-kun, tengo... Un favor que pedirle-. lo mire curioso y asentí para que continuara.

-Se trata sobre Oikawa-kun-

-Yo no...- inmediatamente trate de detenerlo, pero el me interrumpió.

-El chico esta muy mal, no sabemos lo que le induce a hacer este tipo de cosas. Su falta de amistades y respeto hacia los profesores se esta haciendo preocupante, sin embargo supimos que usted y Oikawa-kun son amigos de la infancia. Por lo que supusimos que podría ayudarnos.- la repentina declaración me tomo por sorpresa, había escuchado rumores de que Oikawa había perdido su popularidad pero no sabía hasta que extremo.

-Lo que sucede, sensei- trate de explicar- Es que yo no hablo con Oikawa desde las vacaciones posteriores a primero de secundaria.- se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras que la cara del tutor pasaba de sorpresa a mayor preocupación. Sin embargo yo no prestaba atención, pues acababa de caer en la cuenta. hace 2 años que no hablo con Tooru.

Bueno, no era exactamente así. Durante el primer año después de unirnos a Aoba Johsai, Tooru sostuvo un humor muy depresivo en cualquier ámbito fuera del volley. Después de las vacaciones, en segundo año, dejo de acercarse a mi y las charlas se volvieron más escasas. No mas almuerzos juntos, no mas escapadas, no más compañía camino a casa. Obviamente yo era consciente de eso pero no le di importancia y deje que nuestra amistad se disolviera. pensando al principio que era algún capricho suyo hasta terminar pensando que no quería estar mas conmigo. Y así fue como todo simplemente... termino.

De repente, sentí una gran sensación de culpa.

-Sin embargo, si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea! lo haré. Pero necesito saber que es lo que paso con Oikawa- el profe asintió y me explico.

-yo no se nada pero si te comprometes a tratar con Oikawa-kun y a ayudarlo puedes ir a buscar su ficha de amonestaciones pasado mañana a la dirección. Ademas se escuchan rumores de que se unió a una banda de delincuentes ...y que trafican...- empezó a contar horrorizado pero se detuvo- sin embargo, yo no soy nadie como para hablar de rumores. deberías investigar tu mismo- y con un asentimiento de cabeza me despidió.

Camine por los pasillos vacíos (había estado ahí dentro mas de lo que pensaba) mientras recordaba que Tooru se quedaba a practicar hasta tarde. sin embargo cuando entre al salón del club, este se encontraba vació. Con la esperanza de todavía encontrarlo, salí corriendo hacia la entrada encontrándome efectivamente con la silueta de Tooru.

-Oikawa!!- lo llame y este se dio vuelta para demostrar que se encontraba fumando. me quede perplejo. se era muy sabido que el cigarrillo perjudicaba a los jugadores de volley. Suponía que era algo similar al demonio para Tooru.

-¿Que sucede? Iwaizumi-san- me pregunto con un tono burlesco en mi nombre mientras expulsaba humo por su boca. me quede perplejo ante el honorifico y supe que el ya no me consideraba su amigo.

-Nada, solo quería saber...si querías que volviéramos juntos a casa- algo que empezamos ya que estábamos a solo dos casas uno del otro y algo que terminamos ya que Oikawa empezó a quedarse hasta tarde a practicar.

-Yo no vuelvo a casa- soltó secamente y con una mueca. Sin mas, se levanto y desapareció en la oscuridad dejando el olor a cigarrillo como data única de su presencia.

-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que parece...- suspire mientras también desaparecía en la oscuridad camino a casa.

Hola! primero y principal, perdón por las faltas ortográficas xD

Espero que les halla gustado. esta fanfic la escribí dos veces (se me borro xD) sin embargo la tengo en la cabeza hace rato.


	2. Mi primer intento

Después de pasar una mala noche, en la cual la mayor parte la pase pensando en formas de acercarme a Tooru, decidí que había que empezar por el principio. Ir a la secundaria juntos. Por lo que me levante y me quede sentado en mi puerta esperando que Tooru saliera de su casa. Unos minutos más tarde de lo que yo solía salir, un despeinado y medio muerto Oikawa, salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies. Paso por alado mío sin notarme por lo que lo llame, inmediatamente se paralizo para después girar lentamente la cabeza asía mi.

-¿Que mierda haces aquí?- me inquirió con el seño fruncido.

-esperándote- le respondí suavemente. - tenía ganas de que vallamos juntos- aclare ante su mirada confundida.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que yo quiero ir contigo?- pregunto desafiante a lo que reí suavemente.

\- No tienes opción, ¿recuerdas la secundaria básica? tómalo como una venganza- le respondí recordando esos tiempos en lo que Tooru me seguía a todos lados a pesar de mis quejas. El chico soltó un gruñido y empezó a caminar rápidamente tratando de escapar. Sin embargo me pare de un salto y me puse a su lado, a lo que soltó otro gruñido.

-Y dime, ¿Qué fue de tu vida todo este tiempo?- le pregunte una vez que Oikawa, resignado, bajo la velocidad.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- gruño (algo que ya parecía común en el) y giro la cabeza en expresión no me hables, esa es la única respuesta que vas a obtener.

Pase los siguientes minutos pensando en que decirle, sin embargo llegamos más rápido de lo que pretendía y un profesor me detuvo.

-Oikawa, me esperas un segundo...- sin embargo este ya había salido corriendo. Suspire y me gire hacia el profesor, ese había sido mi primer intento.


End file.
